Look into my Eds, Eddy's way
by MeaningfulPlatypus
Summary: A story about what would have happened if Eddy succeeded in the hypnotizing plan.
1. The package arrives

This story, along with some ones coming soon, explains what would happen if Eddy's major scams actually worked. There's a difference between major scams and regular scams. Regular scams, like the ice cream one, would result in the eds buying jawbreakers. That's not so bad. Major scams, like the hypnotizing one, would end in disaster. This story will tell what happens if eddy had succeeded in the hypnotizing plan. This will be told in eddy's point of view.  
  
LOOK INTO MY EDS, EDDY'S WAY.  
  
Ah. What a nice day. Right now I'm sitting on top of a bus double-D built. Ok, so it's a cardboard bus. Double-D's the guy inside of the bus that collects cash from all the sorry pigeons, I mean kids. I'm the driver, and lumpy down there is the wheels. I'm just relaxing while ed's running. I can't wait to eat the jawbreakers when we get to the candy store. Wait. Double-D has the money he got from all the kids, but he's weaker than a sock. When we get there they might steal the money and get jawbreakers for themselves! "Look out Eddy!" what's Ed talking about? OUCH! UFF! YOUCH! He was talking about the tree branches. The bus is out of control! "Eddy!" right then, I knew what double-D was about to say. "Women and children first!" me and double-D jumped on to a branch. I wondered what happened to Ed after he slid under the runaway bus. "this constitutes a refund." I think that meant kevin and the others would come running in an angry mob for their money back. then I saw ed walking towards us while we were still hanging. "hey, what are you guys doing up there?" man, what did he think we were doing? Wait! I got a good one. "knitting sweaters, you maniac! What are you doing?" was that comedy or what? I should be on a TV show. Then the mail man came driving by. He dropped a package off at double-D's house and right in his mail box. "oh boy! The mail's here!" he sure seemed excited. He grabbed the package after we got out of the tree. "I love mail. It's for me." Then I grabbed it out of his hands. "but Eddy..." I thought he was smart. Didn't he know that mail men always dropped off YOUR mail at other people's houses? It was obviously for me. I ripped off the brown paper, and found a book. I threw it over my shoulder. Well, double-D, being his usual goody two shoes self, just had to catch it. "it's my new psychology manual." Yeah right. He still doesn't get the 'Your mail at other people's houses' rule. It was still mine. I decided to find something out once and for all. "why do you read that mumbo jumbo stuff?" then double-D said something I couldn't understand. After that, he showed me and ed this ink blob out of the book. "tell me the first thing that comes to your mind." Duh! "money!" then ed answered. "Food!" then double-D held it at a different angle. "and this?" Duh, again. "cash!" Ed had a hard time thinking about his answer. Heck, Ed has a hard time thinking. Finally, he decided. "buttered toast!" I'm surprised he can breath. "well you're (something I can't understand) normal." I can't believe him! He said that to Ed. The guy swims in his underwear and double-D says he's normal. "how's buttered toast normal? Where's the answers?" I looked in MY book for them. If activity pages had answers, so did this book. Then something fell out. "what's this?" then ed had to guess again. "buttered toast!" yeah right! It doesn't look a thing like buttered toast! It looks more like a lollipop or something. "that's a hypnotizing wheel. Allow me to demonstrate." Then double-D spun it in front of Ed. "listen to the sound of my voice. When I snap my fingers, you will become what you've always wanted to be." At first I thought it wasn't working, but then those dot things in Ed's eyeballs disappeared. Next thing you know, Ed's dancing like a ballerina! Me and double-D couldn't stop laughing until Ed picked me up. To him, he was dancing. To me, he was beating me up. I think double-D saw my pain and called Ed back to reality. "my calves hurt." Well, you can't blame him for doing the splits without knowing. Then, I hatched a brilliant scheme. What's hypnotizing wheel + (suckers + pigeons)? TOTAL CONTROL! "I've been waiting for this moment all my life! Let's hypnotize more people!" then double-D acts as if he's the next Chuckie finster. "but Eddy, I don't think that's such a good idea." "have I ever steered you wrong?" "yes." Yeah right. Anyway, now that I have this hypnotizing wheel, No one will stop me! 


	2. It's Hypnotizing time!

Previously, Eddy got a hold of double-D's Hypnotizing wheel and plans to use it to take control of everyone.  
  
Well now we're behind a bush watching my arch-nemesis Kevin ride on his hot- shot bike. "our first pigeon." I walked over to him. "what do you want?" just the sound of him talking is annoying. "I just want you to look at something." He's gonna fall for it. "other than looking at a dork? Ha ha!" ok. Now THAT ticked me off. I spun the wheel in his face. Now, what should I have him do? Eat garbage? Nah, too original. Run around naked with everyone watching? Nope. Too R rated. (maybe when I'm older, I'll have nazz do that in my room with only me watching.) I know! "listen to the sound of my voice." I have no idea why we have to say that before hypnotizing. "when I snap my fingers, you will become what I've always wanted you to be!" DEAD! Ok, so at least in a coma. He started feeling pain, because he made a really annoying YOUCH sound. Then, he turned into a monkey. Not exactly what I wanted, but close enough. What really was funny was when kevin bit Ed's head. Kevin is mine now. Might as well annoy the heck out of sarah and jimmy.  
  
We found them all right. Sarah and jimmy are planting flowers. I can't believe how pathetic jimmy is. I wish there was a way to help him. Just for fun, I sicked kevin on jimmy. "kevin, get off jimmy's head." This is the perfect moment. I made a cool pose and said my snappy line. "Kevin is a slave to my power!" was that cool or what? "he's our pet monkey." Ed always has to ruin the cool stuff. then I hypnotized sarah. I think I'm psychic or something. All I did was spin the wheel in front of her and snap my fingers and she instantly became a frog. I started laughing as soon as she ate that bug! Double-D started taking notes on a sketch pad. "hmmm. Advanced hypnomorphing." Then I noticed jimmy shaking with fear. I found a way to help him. "so what do you want to be jimmy?" hey! I got it! "how about a muscle man?" I can't believe it worked. At first, he was scared. Now he wants something to bend. Double-D probably wanted to know what different animals would do in the same area, cause he's taking notes like crazy. I was relaxing on a lawn chair with jimmy lifting it, but Ed came running into jimmy, causing me to fall. I guess hypnosis can't beat Ed's strength. Oh great. Now he's complaining. "Eddy! If my mom sees sarah eating bugs, I'll be in big trouble!" oh well. I've got something planned for them all later. It's a good thing they forgot about the bus incident.  
  
Aha! Jonny's the perfect victim. After he slid down the slide, with plank, I greeted him with another cool phrase. "hello jonny." Did that sound cool or what? "hello Eddy." Weirdo. "enough small talk." I was right. He spent over 10 minutes saying hello Eddy. "It's hypnotizing time!" I spun the wheel. Double-D is still taking notes and Ed's doing something or something. "ha ha. I don't get it." I can't believe him. He's immune to my powers! "what's Eddy doing plank?" he always has to go to plank for his answers, doesn't he? "Plank? What have you done? Plank's a mindless zombie!" then he ran away crying. I still don't get him. "ooh, can I try Eddy? Just once!" I guess it wouldn't hurt to have the big lug give it a go.  
  
Ed decided we should hypnotize Rolf. He was scrubbing his goat victor. "hello, Ed boys. Would you like me to scrub you?" is that some kind of custom in his homeland? "do you like what you see?" "what?" "look into the circley thing!" "you crazy!" "Eddy, it's not working!" what am I, the news channel? 'welcome to The Eddy factor. I'm your host, Eddy. Currently in the news, Mr. Ed has a chance to use the famous Hypnotizing wheel. Unfortunately, he did not know how to use it, so I have to tell him over the stupid phone! Back to you, Bro.' Actually, I could make a lot of money being a news guy. "spin it, bean dip!" HA HA HA! I crack myself up. "when I snap my fingers, you will become a giant man eating noodle!" is that the best he could think of? Rolf did put on a pretty good act. I don't think he can be hypnotized. YIKES! Maybe I'm wrong. I can't really breath right now! Rolf's wrapped around me and we're underground. Then I heard Ed say something. "wait! Now you are a bat!" well, at least I can breath now. OH NO! Rolf's actually flying! Now I know he's not faking! "turn into a zombie!" when's Ed gonna give up? OW! I fell. Oh great! Rolf twisted my body up! This is it. "ok. Now turn into a giant fire-breathing lady..." I didn't want to know what he wanted to turn rolf into next. I told Ed to stop. "ok, back to rolf." That's the last time I let Ed use the hat. "give me that, amateur." Enough fooling around. Time to put my plan into action. 


	3. The finale

Previously, Eddy and Ed hypnotized some of the kids to see if the wheel worked properly. Now Eddy has a plan.  
  
Look at them all. Playing peacefully in the cul-de-sac. Everything's set. The big drive-in movie screen thing is up and ready. "ready double-D?" "yes. You may proceed." After I made a snappy speech, I hypnotized everyone at once. I had Ed use kevin as a money monkey. Wait. I smell something. a smelly smell. The smelly smell that's beyond smelly, but just between the kind of smell that smells.... smelly. Oh No. KANKERS. They started messing with the screen thing. I decided to give them the full blast of the hypnotizing wheel. "prepare to be mesmorated!" am I cool or what? "no way I'll be mesmorated. I eat all my roughage." What in the world is she talking about? "oh, but you will, once I..." How can she see behind that big fluff of red hair? I tried getting it out of her eyes, but she pushed me off and STOLE my hat! "give that back!" I knew it was no use. When she hypnotizes us, it'll be the end. Ok, so the script says they'll turn us into dogs. I figured out that we all follow a script. There's no way of not following it. We're constantly surrounded by a force field. Right now I can actually see the force fields on my two comrades. Then, somehow, maybe by a 'once in a lifetime miracle', Ed broke through his force field. That caused me and double-D's to break too. Ed held a mirror in front of us. "cool." He's weird. Yahoo! He just deflected the blast right back at the kankers! And you know what's better? Lee got the hair out of her eyes for a moment! It was a success! I got my hat back and ordered them to run to the north pole and live there. ha HA! Uh oh. Here comes everyone's parents. I can't tell you what they look like. It's not that they're ugly. It's just part of the contract that I cannot tell you their appearance. Now I'm doing the one thing I thought I'd never do in my entire life. I'm hypnotizing them. "I order you to let me, Ed and double-D do anything we want and give all the other kids heavy duty grounding time for 15 years, except for nazz." They agreed. "Eddy, I can't believe you would become such an egotistical money hungry control freak!" did double-D just say what I thought he said? I hypnotized him into checking what he said, if you know what I mean. "now, what were you saying?" "I was saying, if you continue your hypnotizing parade, you should have control of the United States and the surrounding countries, even Japan, in less than 53 days." Ooooooooh yeah.  
  
Now you have witnessed what WOULD'VE happened if Eddy succeeded in that major scam. Now, if you'll come with me, I'll..... AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
4 minutes later.....  
  
HA HA HA! It's me, Eddy. I now have control of not only the USA and Japan, but now, THE WHOLE WORLD! And I'm only thirteen. No matter where you live, you probably already know this. "Chum, Buttered toast!" Shut up ED! Oh. Hello. You don't seem to be under my control. Don't worry. I'll fix that. Double-D? yes, Eddy? Bring me my hat. Here you go. HA! (spins hypnotizing wheel, causing you to see nothing but black. You only hear a few last words before you fall under Eddy's total control, forever.) Listen to the sound of my voice. When I snap my fingers, you will become my personal slave, FOREVER! (sound of fingers snapping are heard.) FOREVER, forever, forever, forever,  
  
The  
End 


End file.
